choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Masquerade Choices
This page contains the choices in The Royal Masquerade and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Some choices must be repurchased based off various parameters including which house you are in or potentially the gender of your love interest. These are temporarily being marked with �� to help people identify them with more ease. Setup Choices Choice 1 * Men. * Women. * Both. Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 * Face 5 Choice 3 * Brown Halfup (�� 15) * Blonde Braids (�� 15) * Red Curls * Blonde Hairnet * Short Black Bun * Long Updo * High Bun Choice 4 * Magnificent. (Continue) * Let's try something else. (Go back to Choice 2) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name: Default is "Julia". Choice 6 * Then I should like a taste. (No effect) * But it is only a name. (No effect) Choice 7 * House Aster * House Everhart * House Rosario Chapter One: The Royal Masquerade Choices Choice 1 * Eat (No effect) Choice 2 * Transcribe (No effect) Choice 3 * Faring well. (No effect) * Losing my mind! (No effect) Choice 4 * Thank you, thank you, thank you! (No effect) * Kana will have me hanged! (No effect) Choice 5 * You look well tonight. (No effect) * Do not speak of me that way. (No effect) Choice 6 * Look Inside (No effect) Choice 7 * Midnight Affair (�� 12) ( ) * Noble's Finery (No effect) Choice 8 * Wish I had the chance. (No effect) * Could never be more capable than you. (No effect) Choice 9 * Be in control of my life for once. (No effect) * Let loose! (No effect) * Find some attractive nobles! (No effect) Choice 10 * Put on (No effect) Choice 11 * I beg for your forgiveness! (No effect) * What are you doing here?! (No effect) * I just spoke about history with the queen! (No effect) Choice 12 * Savor it (No effect) Choice 13 * Never want this night to end. (No effect) * Will smuggle all of this bread back to the library. (No effect) * Was promised attractive nobles. Bring them to me. (No effect) Choice 14 (Hunter) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 You get two faces instead of four if you are only interested in one gender. Choice 15 * My mask must be to blame. (No effect) * How insulting. You'll have to make it up to me. (No effect) * What a coincidence! I've forgotten you too. (No effect) Choice 16 (Kayden) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 You get two faces instead of four if you are only interested in one gender. Choice 17 * Someone else is holding it. (No effect) * And where is your invitation? (No effect) * You're eager to know my name. (No effect) Choice 18 * Man/Woman in the sun mask. (Hunter) * Man/Woman in the moon mask. (Kayden) Choice 19 This is a timed choice. Option order is random. * Clumsiness. (No effect) * Awkwardness. (No effect) * Grace. (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you trip and your partner catches you. Choice 20 Option order is random. * A typical noble, like yourself. (No effect) * Living a lie! (No effect) * About to have my knuckles smacked with a ruler. (No effect) Choice 21 * Join the mysterious man/woman for a private rendezvous! (�� 16) * Return to the ball. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Hunter) * Sweet. (No effect) * Daring. (No effect) * Intimate. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Hunter) * Exactly what you say... (No effect) * A library scribe who snuck in. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Hunter) * A powerful noble from a great house. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * A traveling troubadour who acted his/her way into the party. (No effect) * The most alluring man/woman in the kingdom. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Hunter) * Belong here. (No effect) * Can only live this fantasy for a night... (No effect) " " if you went to the balcony with "Hunter". Diamond Choice 5 (Hunter) * We finally meet face to face. (No effect) * You're the most beautiful man/woman I've ever seen. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Kayden) * Follow his/her movements. (No effect) * Dip him/her instead. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kayden) * A woman who likes her secrets. (No effect) * Exactly as you say. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Kayden) * A powerful noble from a great house. (No effect) * The black sheep of the family. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * The most alluring man/woman in the kingdom. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Kayden) * Belong here. (No effect) * Can only live this fantasy for a night... (No effect) " " if you went to the balcony with "Kayden". Diamond Choice 5 (Kayden) * We finally meet face to face. (No effect) * You're the most beautiful man/woman I've ever seen. (No effect) Choice 22 * Take (No effect) Choice 23 (Hunter) This is a fill-in-the-blanks choice. * What's the masked man/woman's name? Default is "Hunter". Choice 23 (Kayden) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's the masked man/woman's name? Default is "Kayden". Chapter Two: A Noble Effort Choices Choice 1 * What did you do to my sister? (No effect) * Take off your mask, coward! (No effect) * Why did you kill Queen Kendra? (No effect) Choice 2 * This is no time to think of parties! (No effect) * You're right. We leave the palace at once. (No effect) Choice 3 * I will find a way to wake you. (No effect) * Your dream is safe in my care. (No effect) * Whoever did this will pay. Dearly. (No effect) Choice 4 * Take it (No effect) Choice 5 * Pride of the House (�� 25) ( ) �� * Noble's Finery (No effect) Choice 6 (if you danced with Kayden) This is a fill-in-the-blanks choice. * What is the king/queen-regent's name? Default is "Hunter." Choice 7 * You should go by 'prince/princess' anyway. (No effect) * Blood-rights are overrated. (No effect) " " Choice 8 (if you danced with Hunter) *What is the Crown Shield's name? Default is "Kayden." Choice 8 * Meet one of my 'betters' I'll let you know. (No effect) * Apologize if I have offended you somehow. (No effect) Choice 9 * And I could use all the help I can get. (No effect) * But I don't want to inconvenience you. (No effect) Choice 10 * She is quite the character. (No effect) * The infamy of House Nevrakis is well deserved. (No effect) * You don't hold her in high regard. (No effect) Choice 11 * So kind. (No effect) * Perfectly nauseating. (No effect) Choice 12 * Watch (No effect) Choice 13 * Fun. (No effect) * Complicated. (No effect) * Terrifying. (No effect) Choice 14 * You like me. (No effect) * You hate Cyrus. (No effect) * You have a strong sense of justice. (No effect) Choice 15 * Worried nobles (No effect) * Giggling nobles (No effect) You get to choose both of them. This just determines the order. Choice 16 * Eavesdrop (No effect) Choice 17 * Marvel (No effect) Choice 18 * Once a problem is solved, it ceases to be a problem. (No effect) * The beauty of your dress could not be dulled by a thousand stains. ( ) ⬅ Correct * You can't be sad. You have a magic hanky! (No effect) Choice 19 * Hunter in the moonlit gardens (�� 17) * Kayden in my private study (�� 17) * No one (No effect) You get to choose one or both of them as long as you have the diamonds for it. Diamond Choice 1 (Hunter) *I agree with you. It is sad. (No effect) *We can only truly appreciate things we know can't last forever. (No effect) *It's just a flower. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Hunter) *Of course you are forgiven. (No effect) *There is nothing to forgive. (No effect) *You will need to ask that of Annalisa when she wakes. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Hunter) *I doubt I'd be so understanding if I were her. (No effect) *She knows you'll be a magnificent king/queen. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Hunter) *Honored to stand in Annalisa's place. (No effect) *Wary of the other nobles. (No effect) *If it means spending more time with you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Hunter) *Squeeze lightly. (No effect) *Gently pull them away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Kayden) * The satire. (No effect) * The picture book. (No effect) * The smut. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kayden) * How did you come to work for her? (No effect) * Who do you think killed her? (No effect) * The queen's death was not your fault. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Kayden) * You and Cyrus can come to terms. (No effect) * It's best to cut Cyrus from your life. (No effect) * You could find that closeness with someone else. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Kayden) * Embrace Kayden. (No effect) * Thank Kayden. (No effect) Choice 20 This is a timed choice. * A war once began over the placement of an apple tree? ( ) ⬅ Correct * Soil yield is proportional to something about nutrients? (No effect) * Someone is calling for you from across the room? (No effect) If the timer ends, you stammer. (No effect) Choice 21 * Can't wait. (No effect) * Only hope I've done enough. (No effect) Choice 22 * Red wine. (No effect) * Honey mead. (No effect) * Rose water. (No effect) Choice 23 * Take Drink (No effect) Choice 24 * Care more about your thoughts, Hunter. (No effect) * Would first hear Kayden's opinion. (No effect) * Doubt the nobles ever speak their true mind about anything. (No effect) Choice 25 * Let your true opinions be heard. (No effect) * Hold your tongue. ( ) ⬅ Correct Choice 26 * I will not dignify such provocations with response. (No effect) * One more such outburst will see you ejected at sword point. (No effect) " " if you got the support of 2 or more Houses. " " if you got the support of 1 or less Houses. Choice 27 * Join Hunter, Kayden, and the nobles for a legendary afterparty! (�� 15) * Decline the invitation. (Go to Choice 28) Diamond Choice 6 * Seven of Swords (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Queen of Apples (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Place my hands on the door! (No effect) * Place my hands on the floor! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Place my hands on the four! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out, you leave your hands in your lap. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * But let’s forgive him this once. (No effect) * So let’s hear it. What’s the sexiest thing about your dog? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Foot (No effect) * Heir (No effect) * Lute (No effect) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 11 * Seven of Hearts (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * I’m happy I was wrong. (No effect) * Nothing has been as I imagined lately. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 (Hunter) * Not have lost my balance so easily. (No effect) * Go drinking with your sister more often. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 (Kayden) * Not have lost my balance so easily! (No effect) * Hope so, with you here beside me. (No effect) Choice 28 * You can do wonderful things, too. (No effect) * Your father should have let the two of you decide. (No effect) Choice 29 * Surely the regent must continue to rule! (No effect) * I volunteer for the job! (No effect) Chapter Three: Predator and Prey Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Cover myself. (No effect) * Stand straight. (No effect) * Gape. (No effect) If the timer ends, you gape. Choice 2 * The best chance House has right now. (No effect) * Who she'd want to stand in her place. (No effect) * Worth your respect all the same! (No effect) Choice 3 * Accept (No effect) Choice 4 * The rightful heir to the throne. (No effect) * The best king/queen Cordonia will ever have. (No effect) Choice 5 * My own lands and an estate. (No effect) * To know the identity of my parents. (No effect) * A mountain of gold and jewels. (No effect) Choice 6 * The Huntress (�� 20) ( ) * Noble's Finery (No effect) Choice 7 * Yes, there's someone I have feelings for. (No effect) * No, there's just the idea of someone. (No effect) Choice 8 * Nobody wants to hear your fantasies. (No effect) * I didn't think you could be any more disgusting. (No effect) Choice 9 * Admire (No effect) Choice 10 * Too much for a hunt. (No effect) * Smart preparation. (No effect) * No fair. Where are my blankets? (No effect) Choice 11 * Your intimidation skills need work. (No effect) * Careful, wild animals are known to bite lesser handlers. (No effect) * Perhaps we shall hunt Lord Pompadour next? (No effect) Choice 12 * Ah, say no more then. (No effect) * I want to know your thoughts. (No effect) Choice 13 * Search for a den. (No effect) * Keep following its tracks. (No effect) *Markings. (No effect) * Look for where the fox might hide. (No effect) The first option is always the same. The second option depends on your house. The second option is for House Aster, the third is for House Everhart, and the fourth is for House Rosario. Choice 14 * School-girl giggle. (No effect) * Roar! (No effect) * Make up my own sound. (No effect) Choice 15 (Own Sound) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What sound do you make? Default is "WOLOLO" Choice 16 * But you'll owe me. (No effect) * Because it's the honorable thing to do. (No effect) Choice 17 * Marvel at it (No effect) Choice 18 This is a timed choice. Option order is random. * Freeze. (No effect) * Jump away. (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze. Choice 19 * Hunt with Hunter. (�� 18) * Hunt with Kayden. (�� 18) * Stay here with Renza. (Go to Choice 20) Diamond Choice 1 (Hunter) * You seem so responsible now. (No effect) * You mean women. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Hunter) * Didn't miss it. * Longed to. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Hunter) * I don't have time to figure things out later. (No effect) * You speak as if I've never had a courtly lesson. (No effect) * You've been a good example to follow. Diamond Choice 4 (Hunter) * That must be how you pass the time. (No effect) * I hear that many women often receive your flattery. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Kayden) * Harsh mentors. (No effect) * Stale bread. (No effect) * Sleepless work-filled nights. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kayden) * I found a new track. (No effect) * If you wanted to hold my hand, you could've asked. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Kayden) * But I did not miss nature. (No effect) * And I longed to get out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Kayden) * I've taken a liking to them. * I could say the same of you. (No effect) * Does that make you think less of me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Kayden) * Never speak of this to anyone. (No effect) * Am I to ride in your arms for the rest of the hunt? (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 6 ' * Befriend it. (No effect) * Intimidate it. * Outsmart it. (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 7 ' * Had you. (No effect) * Was lucky. (No effect) * Used my wits. (No effect) '''Choice 20 (Non-diamond) * Accept (No effect) Choice 21 (Non-diamond) ' ''This is a timed choice. The choices are randomized. * Charge. * Try to lasso it. (No effect) * Scream. If the timer ends, ? 'Diamond Choice 8? ' (Unsure if this is in nondiamond route) * Sound the call (No effect) " " if you caught the animal. '''Choice 22 * I understand. I won't jeopardize our alliance. (No effect) * Hunter and I are friends, and he/she can make his/her own decisions. (No effect) * What if I'm what he/she needs? (No effect) Choice 23 * Fall to the ground, stunned. (No effect) * Glare at Damon. (No effect) Choice 24 * I shall care for the cub. (�� 16) �� * You should raise it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Feed him. (No effect) * Pet him gently. (No effect) * Snuggle him in my arms. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What should be your pet's name Default is "Valiant" Diamond Choice 11 * Protect our House, tooth, claw, and nail. (No effect) * Show the court we're a force to be reckoned with. (No effect) * Get revenge on Damon. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * Funnel all your bad behavior towards Vasco. (No effect) * Be cute at all times. (No effect) * Help me attract a suitor. (No effect) Choice 25 * Is a monster! (No effect) * Has a unique way of expressing himself. (No effect) Chapter Four: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Royal Masquerade